


LOVER LANGUAGE

by hellbehindhiseyes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbehindhiseyes/pseuds/hellbehindhiseyes
Summary: Steve thinks it might be too late to confess his feelings after Reader comes back injured from a battle.





	1. AFFECTION

**Author's Note:**

> Lovers Language is divided in three parts!

Walking into the medical bay his eyes found her figure. Asleep and peaceful, he concluded watching as her chest went slowly up and down. He touched the small tablet by the side of her bed, pulling one of the chairs forward and taking a seat.

It was now, a little past eight in the morning. Only thirteen hours after a mission she was sent alone, against all his efforts to be sent with her. Yes, she was capable of taking care of herself and Steve had no doubts about that. The reason why he wanted to go was entirely selfish.

 _“F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you please inform me about Agent [Y/L/N]’s state?”_ He asked the A.I, holding his breath as he saw her move. She wasn’t awake - not quite yet. And for a second he felt grateful, simply because he loved to watch her. The reason why? Well, [Y/N] was probably the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen in his life. Everything about her was constantly inviting him to dance… Her beautiful hair, her diamond eyes that constantly shined with happiness and joy even during the darkest hours…

 _“Agent [Y/L/N] has a normal heart rate for someone in her state. Her injuries will be completely healed within two weeks. However, Agent [Y/L/N] has a low fever. Dr. Cho will be in around 9:30 Captain Rogers, would you like me to request her services right now?”_ The A.I’s voice echoed across the room but Steve was still unable to hear it completely, feeling like the sound came from miles and miles away.

 _“No… Is she in pain, F.R.I.D.A.Y?”_ He asked in a whisper.

Steve would have given everything he had to turn the time 24 hours back. Just enough to be taken back to her peace, when he found himself in the library, right across from her. She looked as beautiful as the very first time and yet, he could never find a way to tell her that.

To tell her that he loved her. With everything he was, with everything he had.

When she moved again his eyes were able to catch a glimpse of the almost-lethal injury in her body. The one that made him run from the debriefing room to the medical center in seconds. A dagger under her right ribcage, forced upwards and missing her heart by inches.

_“No. Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner gave her a small dose of Morphine exactly 45 minutes before you walked in.”_

Steve felt like his own heart was begging to jump out of his chest. Every muscle of his body felt pain, even without any injuries. He felt like oxygen got knocked out of his lungs and suddenly, he couldn’t breath anymore. The strange feeling was nothing but a surprise and if he wasn’t a super soldier unable to get exposed to any sickness he could swear on his life he was feeling ill.

_“Captain Rogers, the blend of emotional distress you are in is the cause of your discomfort. Would you like me to call request Sargent Barnes to assist you?”_

The A.I questioned, but he couldn’t answer. Instead, he closed his eyes, letting go of the tears he’d been holding back since seeing [Y/N]’s unconscious body being carried from the Quinjet. Because Captain America had to stand still in front of his entire team while Steve Rogers wanted to fall on his knees and beg for a miracle.

 _“No, F.R.I.D.A.Y… Thank you”_ He couldn’t lose her too. He couldn’t do this without her.

 _“Steve?”_ Her voice called weakly.

And just by hearing her calling his name, nothing else was important. The whole entire world could wait for tomorrow, nothing held a place so dearly in his heart like the look in her eyes, watching him from the bed. Getting lost inside her eyes, a peaceful feeling washed over him. It finally had happened, he understood. His entire life watching as the people around him fell in love, while he secretly wondered if he would ever be able to feel that too. The answer came to him…

At that moment. For that woman.

She was the love he’d craved for during his entire life. And even knowing there were chances that she would not feel the same - he couldn’t care. He loved her enough for both of them. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to make her happy. There was nothing he wouldn’t do to keep her safe.

 _“Are you okay?”_ She asked with a worried voice that made his heart skip a beat. [Y/N]’s nature was selfless and caring. She was always so loving… yet strong but delicate. Injured beyond belief in a hospital bed and still, more worried about a super soldier with no signs of distress besides a couple stubborn tears that kept falling from his eyes. An angel…

 _“Yeah Doll…”_ He chuckled, standing up and placing a kiss on her forehead. _“Are you?”_

*

She froze to his question. The facts were as clear as daylight. She was hooked into a thousand different cords and there was a small support between her neck and head. Steve frowned to her silence and when she looked away, acknoledgint the daylight she realized the mission was over hours ago.

Yet, somehow... Steve looked more exhausted than she did.

It was not until she found herself completely awake that panic washed over her body. She felt like her head was floating while her body was under water. There was nothing… Bringing her hands to the place that burned with pain as her body was ripped with a dagger, she found herself unable to talk.

 _“Steve…. Oh god Steve-Hel-you have to help- Steve I died-I’m-The pain…”_ Nothing made sense. Not inside her head, not as she spilled her words. Steve’s attention were on her as he placed the small tabled on the nightstand and pulled her body close to his. The familiar scent from his beautiful blonde locks invaded her lungs.

 _“Hey… I’m here”_ He spoke softly. And her heart melted.

 _“I can’t feel… anything.”_ She confessed with sadness.

He took her hand as she moved anxiously across the bed, placing it gently on top of his chest.

 _“Focus on my voice… Can you feel this?”_ He asked, as she nodded. _“Bruce gave you a strong dosage of pain medication, not long ago…”_

 _“Your heart is beating so fast…”_ She murmured and he chuckled. _“The mission, I-”_

She closed her eyes for a second as wanted to scream as the darkness of her mind bought her nothing but fear. Opening her eyes again she watched the Captain of the Avengers. Steve’s face was covered in darkness and guilt.

 _“Missions are… Just missions. There’s always more to come tomorrow.”_ He spoke softly _“This… war will never stop.”_

The pain in his words were so heavy that she could almost touch it.

 _“Steve… What’s wrong?”_ She whispered.

Steve inhaled deeply and held his breath for what felt like a century. He smiled a little and her heart monitor went insane. Steve looked back and forth between the machine and back to her curiously as his hands traveled across his blonde hair.

 _“Nothin's wrong”_ He spoke softly _“Right now I’m just wondering how long it’s going to take me to stop being an idiot and tell you the truth once and for all.”_

 _“The truth?”_ She questioned as he nodded.

Steve looked at his own hands then, he gently reached over cupping her cheeks into his hands - that now, were shaking like an earthquake. Her eyes gently closing with his touch. The peace Steve’s touch gave her made her body content… And so, opening her eyes became harder. He murmured a couple words that she never heard. He chucked, placing a kiss on her forehead once more, her body was fighting to stay awake but she could never win this battle… The last thing she heard before her body was drifting to sleep were his gentle words brushing against her ears.

_“Sleep doll… I’ll be here when you wake up to tell you that I-”_


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desire can be a dangerous thing.

[Y/N]’s body felt like brick of ice as she fought to slowly open her eyes. Inhaling deeply was a mistake - the pain was everywhere. When the door opened she saw his strong and muscular body moving carefully across the room, back to the chair where she’d seen him before he fell asleep.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. He wasn’t aware of her but she was aware of him. All of him, to be honest. The large chest, muscular arm and golden hair - now out of place, like he’d ran his fingers thought it too much. His breathing was calm but Steve certainly looked exhausted.

He reached for the book that was gently placed by her side, facing down on the bed. Then, his eyes traveled her body until finally meeting hers.

His beautiful blue eyes caused something to change inside of her. Unspoken emotions traveling within her body to his as her heart jumped out of her chest as fast as she’d seen Steve jumping out of the quinjet before missions.

Steve was the reason why she kept fighting. Steve was the reason why she didn’t give up - she needed to see him again. She needed to tell him how she felt… 

-

 _“How are you feeling?”_  He asked quietly.

When she wasn’t able to answer, Steve held her hand and her soft skin made his heart crave for more of her. All of her.

 _“Please talk to me [Y/N]…”_  He whispered once more.

She nodded gently as a small tear ran down her face. He hated to see her cry almost as much as he hated to see her in pain. But her eyes - a hundred years and he’d never seen something so beautiful.

 _“I’m just tired of being here.”_   She spoke softly, with sadness dripping from each and every word. _“Dr. Cho told me It’s too risky to go back to my own room. I can’t be alone- So Fury made the call to keep me here for at least four more days.”_

Steve stood up, resisting the desire of kissing her madly and walking out of the door with urgency. Ten minutes later he went back and stood at the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

[Y/L] was fixing her hair gently, brushing it with her fingers and a shaky hand. He wanted to tell her that wasn’t necessary, he wanted to tell her she was always perfect under his sight. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she spotted him back in the room. He was once again, speechless at his view. 

 _“Do you trust me?”_ He questioned.

 _“With my life.”_  She answered without hesitation.

He looked around, placing his hands on his pockets.

 _“I can get you out of here. To your room if….” H_ e paused. _- “If I can stay with you until you heal… I can sleep on the couch and F.R.I.D.A.Y will be sending uptakes to Dr. Cho every two hours.”_

She smiled as he walked towards the bed.

 _“I’m gonna have to pick you up and carry you, okay?” A_  lie. He could simply use one of the wheelchairs and push her upstairs to her room. Steve was starving for her touch, he got so close of losing her that his soul and body wanted to hold onto every single inch of [Y/N]’s body and keep her close.

Keep her safe.

He pushed the sheets that covered her body and lifted her up. Her weight against his chest as she took only one moment to rest her head against his shoulder. 

Steve cleared his throat. Carrying the owner of his heart across the room, down the hallway and inside the elevator. She nuzzled into his neck forcing him to close his eyes. 

[Y/N]’s room was comfortable and quiet. Only two doors down from his. Her scent was strong and danced inside his lungs. Steve closed the door with his foot, and sat down by the end of her bed, holding her a little closer.

Because in the silence of the room he realized how much he didn’t wanted to let her go.

Ever again.

 _“Steve…”_ She whispered and all he could do was hold his breath. The warmth  of her words brushing against his skin. She moved a little in his arms, facing him. Steve saw the exact moment as she started to chew on her bottom lip nervously.

 _“Yes…?”_ Heyes traveled down to his lips.

 _“Can you-can I…”_ When her hands found his chest, he understood.

She had the same desire as his.

Steve’s body felt an explosion of feelings as her hands pulled him closed, holding the back of his neck. [Y/N] moved carefully placing one leg in each side of his body. Her eyes never left his - not for once. 

Steve moaned deeply feeling powerless under her touch. Having a spark of her affection was like a newfound drug, her eyes were gentle but fierce. She had her mind set on what she wanted - and she wanted him.

 _“[Y/N]… Tell me what you want.”_  He asked. 

He needed to hear her saying.

 _“You”_  She answered.  _“I want all of you.”_

Without any other spoken words, the time stopped. Her body was warm and inviting. His member was pulsing inside his jeans - almost ripping the fabric, begging to be set free.

His hands touched the side of her face and when the softness of her skin hit him, her lips parted open. He pulled her closer and she meet him halfway crashing her lips against his. Steve was hungry for more… But would never forgive himself not to enjoy this moment as it was.

A delicate language spoken between lovers. 

 _“I need more…”_  She called for him  _“Steve…”_

Her angelic voice wouldn’t need to ask him twice. He took control, gently caressing her lips before sucking the bottom lip. Breathing in, it didn’t took a long time until Steve’s lips traveled the extension of her neck. 

Her nails digging into his shoulder. With a heavy sigh, Steve threw his head back, trying to keep control as the air got knocked out of his lungs.  He knew it was time to stop.

 _“We can’t.”_  Steve held onto her hands watching as she got herself up while staring at the ground.  _“[Y/N]…”_

 _“I understand.”_ She pushed herself away even more, clearing her throat. _“I believe this is the time where I apologize.”_

 _“It’s not you.”_ He whispered.

She chuckled, turning around carefully while facing the door. The air was heavy and tense. Her hands touched the door handle as he called her name again, only to receive her silence as an answer. Steve pushed the door closed before [Y/N] even considered opening. His chest against her back, closing any distance between them. His hands gently placed against her wait, being careful with all the bruises he knew it existed under her soft nightgown. Steve inhaled the perfume of her hair, lowering his lips and placing sloppy kisses under her ears.

 _“You don’t need to apologize. I do want you… I want this.”_  A soft moan escaped her lips and Steve was feeling at the edge of his madness.  _“I’ve always had the desire to take you, doll. In your room. My room. My desk. Against the wall. Against the hallway wall. Anywhere and anytime.”_

 _“Then why don’t you-…”_ She turned around, chin up high while staring inside his eyes like she could see his soul.

_“Because [Y/N], you’ve barely made out alive from your last mission and I can’t do this while your judgement might be clouded by what Bruce gave you.”_

Silence. As her eyes were still looking for something - anything, inside his.

 _“And I would never forgive myself…”_ He inhaled, as his heart started to beat faster and faster _“I have… feelings, [Y/N]. I have feelings for you. I’ve had feelings for you since the first time you walked into my office. I can’t ruin this by going too far, too fast.”_

A smile painted her lips but faded as fast as it was given. Steve allowed himself to feel lost in the moment and for that, he would never forgive himself. Because when [Y/N]’s hands touched his chest again, warm blood covered his white t-shirt.

 _“F.R.I.D.A.Y talk to me”_  Steve watched as [Y/N] threw her head back, gasping for air and falling on her knees. Unable to do anything he felt like a cursed man, always watching as his loved ones got hurt. Always unable to help, unable to hold onto them. 

 _“Captain Rogers I’ve notified Dr. Cho and Dr. Strange is on his way to the Medical Bay.”_   Her body became heavy against his, as she lost conscience. _“Agent [Y/L/N]’s injury is causing blood to invade her lungs resulting into a pulmonary contusion.”_  

Steve doesn’t really remember how he ended up back at the medical center. He does however, remember the way his punch landed on one of the nurses jaw as they tried to take [Y/N] from his arms.

 _“What the fuck is wrong with you?”_ Bucky asked, trying to keep Steve’s body against the wall after Natasha reached for [Y/N] unconscious body. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? Well. 

He was deeply and madly in love with [Y/N].

And if she died tonight, he had no one to blame but himself. 


End file.
